


Please Like, Comment, and Subscribe!

by TheEagleFox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cosplay, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kinda freeform, Let's Play, Music, Overwatch - Freeform, References to Canon, References to Video Games, Sailor Moon References, Various Friendships - Freeform, Youtuber AU, as the channels or characters get shown tags will update, minor Teenage Drama, youtube videos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEagleFox/pseuds/TheEagleFox
Summary: What happens when 16 teenagers all have access to some kind of camera?Naturally they create their own YouTube channels!Follow the V3 cast's (with some special guest appearances from other DR characters) adventures in college as they post videos for the internet, collaborate with one another, and maybe get into some drama along the way!





	1. pianofreakgirl

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU has been sitting in the back of my brain for quite a while, and today I was sent home early from work for throwing up so I figured I'd get started on the first chapter for this fic! A big inspiration for this fic was reading Lenasaurous's fic "Pining Through the Internet" and getting encouragement from them to get this fic out, so thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blonde with a heart of gold Kaede Akamatsu is up first, and this is a look into her channel 'pianofreakgirl'!

 

**_pianofreakgirl – 4,853,907 subscribers_ **

****

_ Video 1 _

**Kaede Akamatsu – “Payphone” by Maroon 5 (cover)**

_Published on Apr 12, 2016_

_3.1M views_

_1.5k likes         45 dislikes_

 

A blonde girl with warm purple eyes steps in front of the keyboard set up in what appears to be her bedroom.

 

She flashes a kind smile to the camera.

 

“Welcome back guys! I’m Kaede the piano freak and today I’ll be doing a cover of ‘Payphone’ by Maroon 5. I hope you guys enjoy it!”

 

The video does a quick fade to black, when it fades back to Kaede she appears focused as she begins to press the keyboard keys below her fingers. She glances into the camera as the slower tempo of her cover begins to lead into the first verse of the song.

 

_I’m at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone, baby it’s all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two~_

 

**_**_ **

 

_If Happy Ever Afters did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy tales are full of it_

_One more stupid love song, I’ll be sick_

_Now I’m at a payphone~_

Kaede pulls her hands away from the keyboard, a small laugh escapes her as she fixes a strand of her hair out of nervousness “Hope you guys enjoyed that, I’m actually surprised I hadn’t covered this song earlier with how much I like Maroon 5 haha! If you liked this video please leave a like, and if you want to see more of my content then go ahead and subscribe to my channel! Don’t be afraid to leave any song suggestions down in the comments and I’ll do my best to make it happen!” She starts to wave to the camera “Bye everybody!”

 

* * *

 

_Video 2_

**Kaede Akamatsu – “Your Reality” by Dan Salvato (cover)**

_Published on Oct 20, 2017_

_6.5M views_

_7k likes                        241 dislikes_

 

As the camera begins to roll Kaede walks over to take a seat by the ebony piano situated in the center of what is likely a classroom or music room. She turns her attention to the camera to greet the audience viewing her from behind a screen “Welcome back guys! I’m Kaede the piano freak and today I’ll be playing a song called ‘Your Reality’. My roommate showed me this song, apparently it’s from a game or something, and she INSISTED that I do a cover of it on the channel and I was all for that idea! Hope you all enjoy it too!”

 

Kaede smiles as she starts to play the familiar opening notes of the song tied to a game she is blissfully unaware of.

 

_Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_

_In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_

_The ink flows down into a dark puddle_

_Just move your hand – write the way into his heart!_

_But in this world of infinite choices_

_What will it take just to find that special day?_

_What will it take just to fine that special day?_

 

Kaede begins to look relaxed as she continues through the instrumental portion of the song, the melody of the keys slowly overtaking her.

 

******

 

_If I can’t hear the sound of your heartbeat_

_What do you call love in your reality?_

_And in your reality, if I don’t how to love you~_

_I’ll leave you be_

 

Kaede’s familiar grin comes to light as she plays the final notes of the song “Hope you guys enjoyed that it was definitely an interesting song to play, thanks again to my roommate for suggesting it to me, and I hope it was interesting for you guys to watch too!” Kaede closes her post-song speech with her usual outro as she waves goodbye to her audience as the video ends.

 

* * *

 

_Video 3_

**Kaede Akamatsu – “Ashes” by Celine Deon (cover ft. KingH0rseGames)**

_Published on Jun 6, 2018_

_5.3M views_

_5.1k likes                     121 dislikes_

 

From the thumbnail this seems to be one of the few actual music videos Kaede has on her channel. The music video begins with the accompaniment of the song (likely played by Kaede) as an over-the-shoulder camera shot shows Kaede step out onto the stage of an auditorium. The camera’s angle shows that the auditorium is empty but the spotlights remain lit and focused on Kaede.

 

Kaede wears a long purple dress with loose hanging sleeves; her blonde hair is tied into a bun while her bangs still frame her face lightly touched-up with make-up.

 

_What’s left to say?_

_These prayers ain’t working anymore_

_Every word shot down in flames_

 

The girl closes her eyes, clutching her heart as she sings out to the empty auditorium.

 

_What’s left to do with these broken pieces on the floor?_

_I’m losing my voice calling on you~_

 

The camera slowly circles Kaede as her eyes completely, trying to convey the raw emotion of the lyrics through her facial expressions. The video itself begins to alternate from this shot of Kaede to a shot of her playing an ebony grand piano in the space of an empty ballroom.

 

_‘Cause I’ve been shaking_

_I’ve been bending backwards till I’m broke_

_Watching all these dreams go up in smoke~_

 

******

 

Kaede, now sitting on the ground with tears welling in her eyes, scrunches her face up in anticipation of the notes that she’ll have to belt out in the coming verse of the song.

 

_Let beauty come out of ashes_

_Let beauty come out of ashes_

_And when I pray to God all I ask is_

_Can beauty come out of ashes?_

A boy in a Deadpool costume, who was shown at random points in the music video acting somberly to match the song’s tone, begins to come onto the stage. The signature mask of the costume, however, has been slightly cut at the top in order to show off the purple curls that would have been hidden inside the mask. The boy performs various dance moves as he makes his way on the stage, from simple twirls and spins to full-on ballet-styled leaps in the air, while Kaede continues to sing out seemingly not fazed by the dancer.

 

_Can beauty come out of ashes?_

As Kaede holds onto the final note, “Deadpool” approaches her from behind and wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug which she easily accepts. The video then fades out to black.

 

The video suddenly cuts to Kaede, now out of costume, standing next to a much shorter boy with purple hair who is also out of costume.

 

“Hi everyone!” the two say in unison.

 

“Thank you guys SO much for watching this video and supporting me with all of your sweet comments and likes!” Kaede gestures to the boy next to her “And a BIG thanks to my friend Kokichi for being in this video with me, I couldn’t have picked a better Deadpool!”

 

Kokichi turns to her and snickers “Well no duh!” the two of them burst out into laughter after Kaede tires to glare at him.

 

“Anyway guys please go check out Kokichi’s channel and see some of his stuff, links will be in the description! We are getting _sooo_ much closer to that five million sub count guys, just a little bit more!” Kaede can barely contain the excitement and anxiety on her face, prompting Kokichi to step in with an announcement.

 

“Well piano freaks if you want to see more of me and Kaede then you should check out my live stream this Saturday!” He wraps his arm around Kaede’s shoulder “Me, Kaede, and a bunch of our friends will be playing video games, answering any questions you guys live tweet us, and some other stuff we’re gonna keep secret until Saturday! We’re gonna have some fun and it’s all for a good cause so stop by if you get the chance!”

 

“You know…I actually like the name ‘piano freaks’ for my subscribers!” Kaede lets out a small giggle when Kokichi finger guns at her for the acknowledgement. She waves at the camera, Kokichi immediately joining her “Bye everyone!”

 

The video finishes, all that the screen shows now are the thumbnails of Kaede’s other videos along with suggested videos of other YouTubers, some who may have similar content to Kaede’s channel while others do not.

 

**_Next video in queue from channel ‘Tsumugi the Moogle’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Kaede's chapter felt a little short, I definitely wanted to include more but since this format is a little experimental I didn't want the chapter to feel stale. If she gets requests for another chapter I'll gladly do it! 
> 
> So do you guys want to "live tweet" some questions for Kaede to answer on that live stream mentioned by Kokichi?? A few lucky comments may get mentioned when that chapter get's released ;D and don't worry I'll ask this question again for the other channels that will be included in Kokichi's live stream :)


	2. Tsumugi the Moogle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's far from being plain! Today we get a glimpse into the channel of Tsumugi Shirogane aka Tsumugi the Moogle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the videos will have dates (went back and updated Kaede's videos to match this change) and I'll try to make each person's videos be a little longer (I promise I'll give Kaede another chapter in the future too!) !
> 
> Btw those of you reading from the Discord if you manage to find my shout-out to you...you're welcome ;)

 

**_Tsumugi the Moogle – 10,136,583 subscribers_ **

****

****

_ Video 1 _

**HEROES NEVER DIE! |Overwatch w/ KingH0rseGames and Detective Shumai**

_Published on Apr 7, 2018_

_1.7M views_

_2.2k likes                     25 dislikes_

A short animated intro plays showing a chibi girl with long blue hair and glasses waving to the viewer. The girl twirls around, a ribbon of magical effects surrounding her in a colorful tornado as various costumes or props refrencing various games and anime emerge from the whirlwind as the girl transforms. In a colorful explosion of stars the girl stands in the center of the screen in a Moogle costume, she flashes a double “V” sign and winks at the viewer – a tiny star comes from her eye when she does this –  as the name ‘Tsumugi the Moogle’ appears over her. The next thing to appear on the screen is the main menu for the videogame _Overwatch_.

 

 _“Kupo Kupo my little Moogles~!”_ A soft spoken voice sings out, though it appears this particular channel doesn’t use face cam for certain games. “Tsumugi here and today we’re going to be playing a few matches in _Overwatch_. I’m joined today by my friends Kokichi and Shuichi- _”_

_“What’s up nerds, your favorite ruler KingH0rse is here!”_ a loud boy says over the voice chat.

 

A more polite voice his heard giggling into the voice channel _“Thanks for having us on Tsumugi.”_

 

“Happy you two were down to be a part of this Shuichi!” she exclaims. The screen shows Tsumugi entering the ‘Hero Gallery’ menu as an audible flick of her controller’s analog stick sends her cursor rapidly scrolling through the twenty-seven currently playable heroes. “So what do you guys feel like playing?” she enters into Mercy’s profile to make some cosmetic changes, seemingly predicting that she’ll be playing the Support class for this episode as she switches Mercy from her ‘Zhugue’ skin to the ‘Witch’ skin “We can do a few ‘Quick Play’ matches or try a mode from-“

 

Kokichi, however, is already quick to make a suggestion _“Let’s do Competitive! Let’s do Competitive!”_ he chants out.

 

 _“B-But Kokichi, I-I don’t think we’re ready for Competitive_ _! Besides haven’t you done your placements already?”_  Shuichi stammers.

 

_“Well of course **I** have, but you and Mugi haven’t! Don’t worry my beloved Shu, we got this! Tsumugi and I will carry you to victory if we see you struggling, plus the viewers will really eat it up!”_

 

 _“You don’t have to make it sound like I can’t carry my own weight…”_ Shuichi says offhandedly to the voice chat.

 

“I agree with Kokichi!” Tsumugi cheers out “We can play a match or two in Competitive and call it an episode. Don’t worry Shuichi – if it’s too much for you we can always play a different mode!”

 

 _“N-No I think I can do it if the two of you are on board!”_ Hearing Shuichi’s comment Tsumugi exits from the ‘Hero Gallery’ in order to enter the ‘Competitive Play’ screen and waits for the three of them to be loaded into a match.

 

**

 

For their first round in Competitive, Tsumugi, her guests, and three random players are tasked with attacking on the ‘Hollywood’ map. They would need to not only capture the first objective, but escort their payload as far and as quickly into the map as possible. If the opposing team cannot beat their score the following round it would be a victory for Tsumugi, Shuichi, and Kokichi.

 

At the character select screen Tsumugi is quick to seize Mercy, confident enough in her skills to be the team’s sole healer if necessary. Though she secretly hoped one of the other players can also act as a Support character. “Ok you two I’m going in as our healer, what’s your strategy?”

 

 _“Heeey Shuichi~…you want to double down on Offense with me?”_ Kokichi cutely asks as he selects the hacker character Sombra.

_“Wouldn’t it be better for me to help Tsumugi with Support? You’re probably better offensively then us two.”_

 

In the middle of Shuichi’s suggestion their teammate **MommaDill** selects the Tank hero Orisa _“Look Shuichi, **MommaDill** chose Robot Cow Mom so we’re fine! Now go Offense before it’s too late!” _Kokichi argues into his mic.

“Umm Kokichi,” Tsumugi interrupts “I’m pretty sure one Tank isn’t going to cut-“However she eats her words when their other teammate **Psych_Trip** chooses to play as Reinhardt, another Tank hero. Tsumugi giggles “I stand corrected, sorry Shuichi looks like you need to play Offense this time around!” Shuichi’s groan following this comment is quite audible and their last teammate **NatsuHeart18** choosing to play as Lucio to help the Support class only adds to his unease at playing Offensive.

 

He begrudgingly chooses to play as Reaper and as the character select countdown ends the full team is brought into the spawn room. _“Guys I’m really nervous about this round…”_ Shuichi says as his team kills time by showing off their dancing emotes or laying down character sprays while smacking around miscellaneous objects in the spawn room.

 

_“Don’t worry Shumai if anyone harms that pretty little ahoge of yours I’ll give them hell! You can count on me to protect you!”_

 

“Aww I ship it haha!” Tsumugi teases.

_“Kokichi…that doesn’t help me when you are neither a Tank nor a Healer…”_          

 

_“C’mon Shuichi don’t be such a-“_

 

 ** _“3…2…1…ATTACK OBJECTIVE A.”_** Says the in-game announcer.

 

From Tsumugi’s screen Kokichi’s avatar is seen immediately turning invisible _“Welp, see ya later sluts!”_ Kokichi yells as his character dashes off.

 

“Wait! Kokichi stay close by - aand he’s gone, _wonderful…_ ” Tsumugi sighs as she, Shuichi, and the other three players charge ahead.

 

Surprisingly when they get to the first chokepoint before the objective Kokichi hasn’t been killed yet – he’s actually managed to eliminate two of the opposing players – and as the tanks slowly push toward the enemy team, Tsumugi makes sure to recover any of her team’s health before she follows Shuichi, who snuck away to try and ambush the enemy.

 

“Oh Shuichi stay close so I can boost your damage!” Tsumugi shouts into her mic.

_“Gotcha Tsumugi! Make sure to keep a good distance.”_

_“Nishishi~ it’s so much fun to hack a Bastion and finish them off before teleporting away like a real man!”_ Kokichi cackles into the chat. _“Oh! It looks like my ultimate is almost ready!”_

_“You got it that quickly Kokichi?!?”_ Shuichi asks as he and Tsumugi manage to team up and eliminate a Pharah and Zenyatta.

Before Kokichi can gloat the cry of the team’s Orisa catches Tsumugi’s attention as she stops damage boosting Shuichi in favor of turning around and running back to assist the tanks and Lucio.

“Take the point if you can you two I need to go resurrect Orisa!”

 

 _“Got it!”_ both boys say in unison.

As soon as Tsumugi brings the Orisa back to life the top right corner of the screen shows that Kokichi got snipped by a Widowmaker player named **Piss_Piss_Shino** ; while Tsumugi and Shuichi can’t contain their laughter at the absurd username, Kokichi isn’t too thrilled at being taken out. _“OH THIS MEANS WAR BITCH!!”_   

 

Tsumugi sighs “Well, this match will definitely be interesting…”

 

**

 

Tsumugi’s team manages to completely escort their payload to end of the stage with a little less than a minute remaining. She and her guests collectively let out a cheer at scoring the full three points for the round “Phew! Good round you two!”

 

_“That was a close one guys!”_

_“That was a piece of cake Mugi!”_   Tsumugi scoffs to herself, choosing to not call out Kokichi for teleporting away thereby leaving her and **NatsuHeart18** to get obliterated by an enemy Soldier’s ultimate ability, leaving her team without any healers.

 

Now the team was preparing to defend the first objective so the character select screen is brought up once again in the event they want to readjust their strategy. Tsumugi and **MommaDill** stick to their respective roles of Mercy and Orisa, but the rest of team decides to change up their lineup. Shuichi and Kokichi both choose the Defense class and select Symmetra and Junkrat, respectively, while **Psych_Trip** goes for the Offense character Mcree and **NatsuHeart18** selects the Tank hero DVA.  

 

During the full minute they are given to prepare their defenses Tsumugi chooses to follow **Psych_Trip** “Ok I’m going to stay with our Mcree and try to damage boost him.” she instructs.

 

_“I’ll go ahead and spread a few of my turrets around the objective and the chokepoint then.”_

_“Nishishi~ and I’ll lay a couple of traps for these scrubs!”_

 

Shuichi audibly sighs into his mic before letting out a small chuckle _“Don’t get to cocky now Kichi…”_

_“No can do!”_

As the countdown ends and the enemy teams becomes visible on the screen Tsumugi amplifies the damage of her teammate and manages to assist **Psych_Trip** in delivering a successful headshot to the enemy Tracer the second she comes on screen. “Is it bad that I get a little bit of satisfaction from knocking out Tracers?”

 

_“I think that just means you’re a sadist Mugi!”_

Tsumugi leaves their Mcree in the safety of their vantage point and flies over to heal both Kokichi and **MommaDill** , both doing their best to push back a Hanzo and Moira while Shuichi and **NatsuHeart18** try and pick off any enemies around the objective “Well…you may be right Kokichi ahaha.”

 

_“Aww thanks for the heals Mugi! You and **MommaDill** are the best mommies a boy could ask for!”_

_“Please don’t say that again…”_ even with his comment it’s plain to see that Shuichi was trying to hold himself back from laughing _“Aw dammit that Genji took me by surprise!”_

“Hang on hang on I’m going!” Tsumugi shouts as she flies over to the yellow energy orb above Shuichi’s avatar, being cautious that no enemies are near as she performs the resurrection animation. In a few seconds Shuichi’s avatar is once again active, prompting Tsumugi to assist with a damage boost while he replaces some of his destroyed turrets.

 

_“Thank you!”_

 

_“Shuichi keep an eye out for that Tracer!”_

As Tsumugi alternates between boosting and healing Shuichi, noticing how the placement of one of his turrets sapped away the last bit of the enemy Tracer’s health, she hears the familiar cry of DVA activating her ultimate ability. Fortunately the enemy team doesn’t appear to have a DVA after Tsumugi briefly checks the player list, meaning it was her teammate who activated it. Not long after that the sound of the announcer shouting **_“Quadruple Kill”_** is heard, and when glancing at the top right corner it appears that Kokichi and **Psyche** were able to tag team and eliminate the enemy Winston resulting in the in-game announcer saying **_“Team Kill”_**.

 

Having essentially been granted a bigger advantage Kokichi cackles as he lets out a cheer _“Oh yeah we got this match in the bag!”_ Tsumugi notices him commanding his avatar to perform his dancing emote. Definitely a cocky move, now it’d only be a matter of whether or not Kokichi just jinxed them.

****

**

 

The enemy had barely managed to secure the objective, now Tsumugi’s team needs to do whatever they can to make the clock run out before the opposing team can reach the end of the map. With her team good on health she switches to Mercy’s gun and starts shooting into the crowd of people in hopes of getting a kill, or chip away at someone’s health at the very least. “Come on guys we just need to hold them off for one more minute! We can’t risk them getting that second point!” Seeing Orisa low on health, Tsumugi switches back to Mercy’s staff and gets to work on restoring her teammate’s health.

 

_“Shuichi try to put all of you turrets on the payload, I almost have my ultimate!”_

_“What do you think I’m TRYING to do?!?”_ Shuichi shouts in a panic.

 

Just then Tsumugi spots two red dragons spiraling toward the payload “Oh no spread out guys Hanzo ult incoming!!” she attempts to warn her two teammates in the voice chat. Unfortunately it seems too little too late as Shuichi and **Natsu** end up being taken out by the ultimate while Tsumugi does her best to keep **MommaDill** at full health while they steer away from the dragons. However at that moment Tsumugi hears the call-outs for both Kokichi and **Psyche’s** ultimate abilities; the Mcree-user manages to eliminate three of the six opposing team members while Kokichi manages to use his tire to knock out the other three.

 

When the phrase **“Team Kill”** appears for the second time in the round Tsumugi, Shuichi, and Kokichi all shout cheers into the voice chat, with a “warning headphone users” message briefly flashing onto the screen as this happens. “OMG we did it!!” Tsumugi shouts.

 

_“WE FUCKING DID IT YOU GUYS!!_

An audible gasp is heard from one of Tsumugi’s guests _“Shuichi! Watch your language, there are children watching!”_

_“S-Sorry! I…got a little carried away…”_   

 

Both Tsumugi and Kokichi burst out into laughter as the word **“Victory”** flashes onto the screen as the opposing team is seen running toward the payload.

 

The ‘Play of the Game’ is initially shown to be **Piss_Piss_Shino’s** Widowmaker, but when Sombra hacks the screen to show that the ‘Play of the Game’ was actually Kokichi’s the boy laughs into his mic _“HA! Eat a dick Widowmaker!”_

 

“Well I think that was good enough for one episode.” Tsumugi begins to say as Kokichi’s moment of hacking the entire enemy team and eliminating one of them plays out “Make sure you all check out Kokichi and Shuichi’s channels, links to their social media are in the description. Please subscribe if you’d like to see more of my content and become a part of the Moogle Family! Have a nice day everyone and we’ll see you in the next video!”

 

 _“Thanks for watching!”_ Shuichi and Kokichi say in unison.    

 

* * *

 

_ Video 2 _

**Moon Pride – Sailor Moon Anniversary Cosplay (10 Million Subscriber Special)**

_Published on Mar 7, 2018_

_7.4M views_

_4.2k likes                     175 dislikes_

“Hi Moogle Family its Tsumugi here…” Tsumugi appears to be holding the camera herself given that she only manages to wave to the audience with a single hand. She looks to be seated near her desktop and without her glasses on her expression looks to be a mix of astonishment and tearful. “So the video you’re about to see is already completed for the most part, but as I was getting close to editing the last part of the video I got a text from Rantaro.” As she mentions this a small smile creeps onto Tsumugi’s face and she wipes her eye with her sleeve “He said ‘Hey, you need to look at your sub count _now_ ’ so I was just plainly worried at hearing that, but when I accessed my account to look at it-” she moves the camera to display her monitor, which shows her having reached the ten million subscriber landmark and slowly gaining more “I came across _this_!”

 

The camera is brought back to Tsumugi, who now seems to be trying to refrain from crying “I…I just couldn’t believe it. I even called Kaede into my room and we both started crying over me reaching such a big milestone for the channel – it…just seemed so surreal.” This time tears can be visibly seen streaming down her face “I...I couldn’t have gotten this far without all of you of you supporting what I do and establishing such a wonderful community.” Tsumugi once again tries to wipe her tears away but only ends up sniffling more in the process “Thank…Thank you all _so_ much for continuing to welcome my content with open arms…This video is for all of the wonderful members of the Moogle Family…I hope you enjoy it.”

 

**

 

The video then cuts to a wide shot of a university building, the open field in front of the building shows a number of students either lounging about on the grass, partaking in some kind of physical activity, or doing their schoolwork. On either side of the field the sidewalks are crowded with students walking to or from their classes, the occasional individual on a bike makes their way through the crowd as university staff members make their way between buildings.

 

Tsumugi and Kaede are seated on the large blanket laid out on the grass, taking some time to look through their schoolbooks. However, four other girls take up different parts of the blanket: a serious looking girl with long brown pigtails appears to be studying a child psychology textbook, a girl with a strange green bow in her hair is sitting in a meditation pose with her eyes shut, another blonde-haired girl tinkers with a small bit of machinery off to the side, and a short girl with red hair appears to be napping in the center of the blanket with a bit of drool dripping from her lip.

 

All seems to be going well until a number of screams from off-screen catches the attention of most of the girls – it takes a bit more coaxing to wake up the small redhead – as they all try to look for the source of the commotion.

 

“Everyone look over there!” Tsumugi shouts to the other girls. Their attention is drawn to the sight of a twisted-looking monochromatic teddy bear terrorizing the student body. The bear appears to be shooting out small black-and-white marbles that, upon latching onto someone, begin to slowly expand until the victim is trapped inside where they proceed to have their energy stolen.

 

“Nyeh…a monster at _this_ time of day…what a pain...” is the short girl’s response.

 

“Himiko now is not the time to laze about!” says the girl with the bizarre bow “We need to save those people!”

 

“Tenko’s right we need to sneak off so we can transform, come on let’s hurry!” as Kaede says this she receives four collective nods and one groan from her friends as they run off to a more discrete part of the building.

 

Clutching a small blue pen to her chest Tsumugi looks to the group with a determined look in her eyes “Let’s do this everyone!”

 

Kaede quickly raises a heart-shaped broach in the air “Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!” As her body now displays a rainbow-colored effect, Kaede begins to pose and gain bits of her sailor guardian costume in a near-identical manner as the original Sailor Moon.

 

Tsumugi’s hand is the next to rise into the air; her fingernails gain a light blue coating as she shouts “Mercury Star Power, Make Up!” Her body glows in a similar light as Kaede’s as a water effect follows her pen as she begins to perform Sailor Mercury’s transformation.

 

The girl with red eyes raises her hand up; her nails slowly turn a bright red as the pen twirls into her hand leading her to shout “Mars Star Power, Make Up!” Now glowing like the two girls before her, rings of fire slowly surround the girl’s body and camera pans down as a red high heel appears on her foot.

 

Tenko’s nails begin to change to a neon green color as the transformation pen materializes in her hand as she cries out “Jupiter Star Power, Make Up!” A familiar nebula of electricity circles her body before a colorful lightning effect comes crashing down onto her.

 

“Venus Star Power, Make Up!” comes from the other blonde of the group as the pen appears in her hand, which is now fashioned with a coat of light orange nail polish. The girl playfully winks at the camera as it pans out to show the ribbon of stars emerging from her pen. The stars slowly burst around her as she sassily lays a hand on her hip.

 

Lastly, a small pink broach with a crystal heart at its center appears on the center of the screen and begins to glow intensely. Himiko, now with a bit more energy in her voice, is heard shouting from off screen “Moon Prism Power, Make Up!” Her small body is highlighted with the same energy as the others and a cheery smile is seen on her face, tiny pink hearts surround her as parts of her costume appear on her body.

 

As each girl’s transformation sequence finishes they all pose together as a group. With the exception of Sailor Venus, the other girls’ original hairstyles have been replaced by wigs that match their respective Sailor Guardian’s hairstyle.

 

The teddy bear is shown to be still causing mayhem until a thrown tiara knocks it backwards, gaining its attention. The tiara swiftly returns to Kaede who points a gloved finger at the enemy while the rest of the Guardians are in battle-ready stances “Stop right there you rejected child’s plaything! We won’t allow you to continue spreading despair across this peaceful campus!”

 

The background changes to that of a full moon as Kaede begins to strike the signature poses of Sailor Moon “I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice – I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon-“

 

The five other Guardians are now grouped around Kaede in their signature poses “We’ll punish you!” the group says in unison.

 

“Puhuhu…I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!! RWAHHH!!” The bear materializes several marble-sized orbs and chucks them at the girls with no hesitation.

 

All of the girls manage to easily dodge the orbs and watch as they uselessly clatter on the ground. Sailor Venus lets out a rather boisterous laugh at the failed attack “Ahahahaa! That the best you got you stupid toy, I’ll show ya a _real_ attack! Venus Love Me-“

 

The bear actually snickers as its red eye begins to shine with a sinister glow “You _sure_ about that Blondie?” and as if on cue the “useless orbs” suddenly detonate around the girls, the explosion scattering them around the field.

 

Sailor Mars growls in the direction of Sailor Venus while trying to recover from the explosion “You just _had_ to get cocky Miu…”

 

But Miu is quick to retaliate “Screw off Maki, didn’t see _you_ jumpin’ to give us any warnings!”

 

“That’s enough you two!” Tsumugi yells from her position on the floor, reaching for her mini-computer as she attempts to get a read on the enemy.

 

“You guys if we don’t do something quick we’re done for!” Kaede shouts while trying to remain composed.

 

The bear starts materializing more and more black-and-white orbs above its head, preparing an attack to finish off the weakened Sailor Guardians. “Puhuhu…Puhuhuhuhu! Say hello to your ultimate despair Sailor Guardians! Mono…Mono…Monku-GAHH!” This time the bear tumbles forward after being struck from behind by an unknown object, the orbs now disappearing after having the attack interrupted.

 

“I’m afraid we can’t let that happen!” an unknown voice shouts from off-screen, but it’s quite noticeable that this voice belongs to a male.

 

“GRRR…AND WHO THE HELL DID THAT?!?!” the bear shouts angrily, its face now showing a visible shade of red.

 

The camera suddenly cuts to a close-up of a gloved hand being extended out toward the viewer. A tiara – which is likely to be the object that interrupted the bear’s attack –flies into the mysterious hand. As the clip zoom outs it reveals a teenage boy with silver/blonde hair and light blue eyes in a costume similar to that of Sailor Moon’s; the sailor top and gloves remain the same, but the skirt and bow are replaced with a pair of blue spandex pants with a bright red belt. The boys boots also seem to be similar to the regular Sailor Moon’s, but with a less prominent heel.

 

Five other boys slowly walk up from behind him each dressed in a similar manner to the male Sailor Moon, but matching their respective female counterpart. The six boys all collectively point at the stunned teddy bear as they shout “We are the handsome Sailor Guardians!”

 

“The handsome Guardian who fights for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon!” shouts the first boy.

 

The boy with short dark blue hair and grey eyes steps forward next “The handsome Guardian who fights for love and intelligence, I…am Sailor Mercury!”

 

A taller boy with a cocky smile and spiky purple hair confidently shouts “I’m the handsome Guardian who fights for love and for passion, I am Sailor Mars!”

 

An intimidating-looking giant with messy hair tied into a ponytail sends chills down the bear’s spine and makes a few of the female Guardians look on nervously, but his gentle voice is validation that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover “I am handsome Guardian who fights for love and courage, I…am Sailor Jupiter!”

 

“The handsome Guardian who fights for love and for beauty, you can call me: Sailor Venus!” says a relaxed-sounding voice from the boy in a blonde wig and piercing green eyes. Even with how calm he sounded the boy still had a resonating determination in his voice.

 

The smallest boy of the bunch strides up in front of the group and places his hands on hips. Dark pink hair that curls at several angles almost seems to highlight the cocky grin he flashes “And don’t forget about me! I’m the handsome Guardian trainee who fights for love and for justice, I am Sailor Chibi Moon!”

 

“And in the name of the Moon-“the male Sailor Moon begins.

 

“We’ll punish you!” the six boys say in unison.       

 

The evil teddy bear scoffs “Ha! You think some reject crossplayers are gonna frighten me-“

 

“Sparkling Wide Pressure!” shouts the male Sailor Jupiter as he throws a palm-sized ball of electrical energy at the teddy bear, hitting it directly.

 

“BLAARLGHGHUPU!!!!!!!!” cries the monster as its body gets electrocuted before crumbling to the floor paralyzed.

 

“Nice throw Jupiter!” yells the male Sailor Mars.

 

The boy Sailor Moon rushes over to Kaede and helps her to her feet as he looks her in the eyes “You ready to do this Sailor Moon?” he asks with a strong resolve.

 

Kaede nods to the boy “…Right!”

 

The screen suddenly cuts to a background image of what looks to be palace as two magical rods, one pink and one blue, appear on the screen. The two Sailor Moons then appear on screen and grab at their respective rods and proceed to flip them around their bodies until the two finally strike a pose that mirrors the other Guardian. The two of them start to spin around and once again hold the rods up high shouting in unison “Moon Spiral Heart Attack!” as a powerful wave of hearts gets shot toward the bear.

 

The monster bear is next shown standing in the middle of a black void when suddenly a giant heart comes smashing through it, which causes it to scream out “Bubbling!”

 

A quick panning shot of the bear’s victims is shown next, any person trapped in a ball is now shown being freed as the balls poof away into nothingness.

 

**

 

The twelve Guardians now stand on a secluded rooftop out of their Guardian outfits, each Guardian meeting eye-to-eye with their respective counterpart.  

 

“So…twelve Guardians huh?” says the green-haired boy whose name was revealed to be Rantaro “Well I think it’s safe to say that this city has its fair share of protection.”

 

“Yeah this could be the start of an incredible partnership! You girls seem pretty awesome!” shouts the boy named Kaito as he gives a thumbs-up to his fellow Guardians.

 

“Even if that fight was pretty lackluster…” the short purple-haired boy named Kokichi scoffs, earning a smack to the back of the head from Kaito and a warning to behave himself.

 

“Putting that aside,” the male Sailor Moon, Keebo, says “this potential partnership can only work if you and your teammates are ok with it Sailor Mo- _Kaede_. So what do you say?” He extends his hand out toward her as the male Guardians each have a confidant smile on their faces.

 

Kaede looks to her respective teammates, happy to be met with five nods of approval “Keebo, let’s make this world a safer place for everyone!”

 

The camera cuts to a close-up of their hands shaking, then transitions to them shaking hands while in their Guardian costumes. The video cuts to a shot of the two Sailor Moons standing side-by-side, finishing their handshake as the two of them look in the direction of the viewer. Kaede and Keebo are quickly joined by the remaining Guardians and as a group they all charge toward the viewer as the shot turns into a freeze frame.

 

 _⋆_ _Happy 25 th Anniversary Moonies_ _⋆_ _!_

 

This message slowly appears on the top of the screen as a portion of the intro theme from the original 90’s anime begins to play, and the screen slowly fades out to black.

  

* * *

 

 

_ Video 3 _

**Luna and Noctis (FFXV) Cosplay ft pianofreakgirl & Detective Shumai     **

_Published on Jun 6, 2018_

_3.4M views_

_2.9k likes                     103 dislikes_

 

The steady strumming of a guitar can be heard as the video opens on a panoramic shot of an empty reception hall. In the center of the reception hall is a large dance floor, the hardwood floor practically shimmers in the faint blue lights. A thin layer of fog creeps its way through the reception hall, steadily making its way towards the dance floor. It is then that Kaede slowly walks into the shot, the fog giving of the illusion that she is gliding on air. The voice of the singer covering the song begins to play in the empty space.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need~._

_You smiled at me and said,_

 

Though it originally looks like she is wearing a standard wedding dress, upon closer inspection Kaede’s dress is nearly an exact replica to Luna’s in-game wedding dress. Her hair and make-up are even done in a manner that perfectly reproduces the look of a princess on her wedding day. The shot slowly circles around Kaede as she shuts her eyes, bringing her hands close to her chest as if to offer a prayer.

 

When the camera reaches her side profile a blurry figure can be seen a few feet away from Kaede. Upon turning her head to side the shot focuses on the figure in the background while simultaneously making Kaede appear more blurred in the foreground.

 

The figure is shown to be Shuichi, who is dressed in Noctis’s black wedding suit. From the details on the golden sash to the tassels near his breast pocket, the smallest intricacies of this costume don’t go unnoticed. Shuichi even styled his natural hair to resemble that of Noctis’s on his big day.

 

He slowly makes his way to Kaede and reaches his hand out to her – he is offering her their first dance.  

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?"_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said,_

_"No, I don't think life is quite that simple."_

 

Kaede accepts Shuichi’s hand as he slowly brings her closer to his body. She rests a hand on his shoulder while he lays his hand against her hip. The two slow dance to the beat of the music, Shuichi carefully guiding Kaede through the ocean of fog at their feet as they gaze into each other’s eyes. A side-by-side close-up of their faces shows the two of slowly beginning to smile and blush.

 

**

 

_When you walk away_

_  
You don't hear me say,_

_  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."_

_  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

  
_It's hard to let it go_

 

As the song gets closer and closer to its finale, Shuichi and Kaede’s dance has progressively been picking up in momentum. From Shuichi twirling Kaede, causing the lower part of her dress to spin in an elegant unison with her, to lifting her close to chest as she rests her head in the crook of his neck to show she felt safe in his arms. As the song kept progressing further and further, it’s made quite apparent that both Kaede and Shuichi had a lot of fun during the filming of this video. From inaudible laughs that didn’t seem scripted to Kaede changing it up and leading Shuichi during a portion of the dance, the chemistry with these two in the video feels very natural.

_  
Hold me_

_  
Whatever lies beyond this morning_

  
_Is a little later on_

 

The pair returns to a slower paced dance routine like at the start of the video, with Kaede laying her head on Shuichi’s chest as the two of the sway from side-to-side. The two gaze at each other once more before Shuichi decides to twirl Kaede one last time.

 

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

  
_Nothing's like before_

 

As he dips the beautiful blonde in his arms a single spotlight shines down on the two of them, and the two lean into each other to the end the video with a kiss. The wide shot lingers on the kiss for a second or two before the spotlight goes out, ending the video.

 

The scene then shifts to Tsumugi’s work station as she waves to the camera “ _Kupo Kupo my little Moogles~!_ I hope you all enjoyed the video I had so much directing it and Kaede and Shuichi played their roles so well too! Make sure you show them some support by checking them out on all of their social media! Fun little announcement: I'll actually be joining Kaede and Shuichi this Sartuday on June 9th as a part of KingH0rseGames's livestream, so come watch us if you can!Please subscribe if you’d like to see more of my content and become a part of the Moogle Family! Have a nice day everyone and I’ll see you in the next video!”

 

**_Next video in queue from channel ‘rantaro amami’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "OMG ARE SHU AND KAEDE A THING?!?"
> 
> "That choreography was really well done!"
> 
> "My....ship....LIVES!!"
> 
> "Umm guys its called 'acting' haha"
> 
> "If they ARE together Kaede could do sooo much better imo..."
> 
> "Loved the costumes, great job Tsumugi <3"
> 
> "Don't force this ship on us! Unsubscribed!"
> 
> "Shuichi is stupid if he chose to date this basic ass b**ch"
> 
> "Does the guy playing Noctis even like girls? I highly doubt it "


End file.
